A wounded Dog and a Loving Snake
by kakashi92
Summary: kakaXoc- team 7 finds a dieing girl in a storm. how does she know the 3rd,4th,5th and jiraya? can he keep his lust for her in check? sorry i'm rlly bad at summarys R&R! rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1 – first meetings and terrible storms

**A wounded Dog and a Loving Snake**

Chapter 1 – first meetings and terrible storms.

As the wind roared, the thunder clapped and the lightning flashed across the night sky, the rain poured down on the masses of forest bordering Fire Country's very own ninja village. The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Kohana. Down on the earthan path that had been flooded by the down pour of rain weary traveller was struggling against the harsh winds that where so cold and deadly that they could go through the thickest of jumpers and chill you to the bone. To tired to run through the horrid weather and with her will to live also dwindling, she settled for walking a little closer to the trees where the ground was not so wet and she had some chance of being protected by the wind. _'It couldn't get any worse than this could it?'_ As soon as she had thought these words a flash of lightning hit the tree that was next to her causing it to crash on top of her. She had reacted and jumped at the last second, but alas she was not fast enough as the tree had caught her leg. She sighed in relief at the fact that tree had only caught her leg, and groaned because the lightning had caused the tree to catch on fire. _'Great! Just my luck, what were the chances of a tree catching fire IN THE RAIN! Overall not a good day I think. …Well I guess I'm gunna die so why not sleep? YAY sleep I haven't done that properly in a while' _With a wide grin on her face she slipped off into what she assumes to be her last nights sleep. Luckily the fire made her warmer and the mud was soft so her only discomfort was her injured leg.

"Hn dobe" a very sour looking preteen with black hair, a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back and white shorts and arm warmers said in a flat emotionless tone in response to a blond boy dressed in an orange jump suit.

"SASUKE TEME!" he replied trying to make himself heard over the wind and rain.

A short girl with bubble gum pink hair and a red dress around the same age as the other two yelled at the blond, telling him to shut up and 'leave her precious Sasuke alone'. To all of this the older man in the group just sighed. Apparently this was a very common argument in which the blond would question the boy now known as Sasuke's sexuality and the pink haired girl would protest, claiming that he was not gay. However he never disagreed with the idea.

A large clap of thunder issued from the clouds causing the group to cease the arguing to see a quick flash of lightning and moments later the beginnings of a forest fire. The one thing running through all of there minds was _'how the hell can you have a fire in the rain?'_ The oldest in the group signalled for them to approach the fire and put it out, to which they replied with a chorus of "yes sensei".

As they all got to the fiery tree they noticed a young woman under it, presumably unconscious. The man that they called sensei was over by the tree in seconds, lifting it off the woman before the flames engulfed her entire entity.

The young woman grudgingly opened her eyes to the sound of voices around her. She distinctly heard someone scream "SHE AWAKE! BELIEVE IT!" the traveller winced and hit the first thing her fist came in contact with and said in a calm and relaxed tone "shut it boy I'm trying to sleep". A light chuckle escaped from a man just out of her line of vision. When she looked over to him with bleary eyes due to tiredness he asked with a faint hint of amusement "so were you just sleeping under a burning tree instead of being unconscious?" she blinked a few times trying to see properly but it was to dark and she could only make out that the man was taller than her with gravity defying hair. "You can sleep anywhere if you're tired enough you know". She tried to stand up but fell as soon as she put pressure on her injured leg. She landed on something soft and upon hearing an irritated sigh she noticed that she was sitting on a small boy with black hair. Looking back at the obvious leader of the group (she gathered that he was a jounin and the other three were his genin team) she asked "who are you?" he replied by stating everyone's names and pointing to them in turn. She learned that his name was Hatake Kakashi, the grumpy black haired boy she was sitting on was Uchiha Sasuke, the only girl was Harino Sakura and the loud blond was known as Uzumaki Naruto. She smiled at them all and declared that her name was Rei and she had no last name as she thought her farther was a disgrace and refused to use his name. Kakashi thought this was odd but let it go for the time being.

**That's the end of Chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it and please review. ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS PLEASE! If people only dis my work I will stop writing so please only say things to improve my writing. **

**About the name**

**I chose the name Rei because I was listening to one of my favourite singers at the time (Rei Fu) and then I looked up the meaning of the name, after looking at them (coz there's A LOT!) I realized that some have to do with what I have in store for the character. I won't say anymore though I don't want to spoil the story. :3 **

**R&R By Kakashi92**


End file.
